


Underneath It All, We're Just Savages

by clararegenerated (orphan_account)



Category: Nerve (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Murder, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Sacrifice, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clararegenerated
Summary: "You are an accessory to murder." What if Ty hadn't been shooting with blanks?





	

Ian looked down at his hands, red with Vee's blood. "VEE!" he yelled.  
"I couldn't let him kill you," Vee whispered as her eyes drifted closed.  
"Please. Vee. Hold on. We can still save you..."  
“She's dead. And I won,” Ty towered over their figures, and raised his hands in the air. “Whoa! Who's the winner, NEW YORK?!”  
Ian clenched his fists, eyes searching desperately for Vee's gun. He reached for it, but Ty was already running away, whooping as he ran towards the ferry. Hands shaking, Ian reached out for his phone, hesitating a moment before deciding fuck it, I'm reporting. This game had destroyed his family, killed the girl he'd been falling for. He had nothing to live for anymore.  
“Hello, NYCPD? I need to report a murder...”

**

The room was silent where Tommy, Sydney and Nancy stood.  
Hacker Kween stood by the computer, not mentioning that at the very least all of the Watchers had logged out, ending the game. She'd wired the money back into Nancy's account, but she couldn't imagine what Nancy must've been going through.  
Nancy stood apart from the group, paralyzed. “I'm sorry, Mrs. Delmonico,” Tommy muttered.  
“It's not your fault. You did everything you could,” said Nancy, but her glare was fixed on Sydney.  
“I'm so so sorry,” Sydney sobbed.  
“Why couldn't it have been you?” Nancy burst out. “My Vee was never the kind to do this kind of thing...”  
Still crying, Sydney ran from Tommy and to the exit, hailing a cab.  
“I didn't mean it,” Nancy looked down, defeated and tired.  
“I know.”


End file.
